Sheila Carter
|portrayer = Kimberlin Brown (1992-1998, 2002, 2003, 2017-2018) |status = Former, Contract |years = 1992-1998, 2002-2003, 2017-2018 |first = May 8, 1992 |last = March 23, 2018 |cause = Didn't renew contract |creator = William J. Bell |introducer = Bradley Bell |family = Carter family Warwick family Marone family Fisher family |gender = Female |born = 1956 |age = 64 |occupation = Nurse for Forrester Creations Executive Assistant to Brooke Logan Waitress at Il Giardino |residence = Los Angeles, California |image2 = File:Sheila Carter.jpg |caption2 = Michelle Stafford as Sheila Carter, after Sheila had a plastic surgery to look like . |parents = Molly Carter (mother) |siblings = (sister; deceased) |spouse = Scott Grainger (1991-1993) Eric Forrester (1993-1995) James Warwick (1997-1998) |romances = Connor Davis Grant Chambers Massimo Marone |children = Mary Warwick (daughter with James) Diana Carter (daughter with Massimo) (son with Tom) (daughter with Tom) |grandchildren = (granddaughter) |alias = Phyllis Summers (after plastic surgery to appear as her) }} Sheila Carter (formerly Grainger, Forrester and Warwick) is a character from and The Bold and the Beautiful. The role was portrayed by Kimberlin Brown for many intervals on both soaps starting in 1990 until 2006, when the character had plastic surgery to look like Phyllis Summers, and was portrayed by Michelle Stafford. However, the surgery was miraculously reversed, and Sheila went to her original appearance, and the character returned to The Bold and the Beautiful on June 9, 2017. Sheila is known as a villain and is considered to be the most well-known and most popular daytime soap opera villain in the world. A significant portion of Sheila's history on both soaps revolves around her long-running conflict with Lauren Fenmore, whom she had attempted to kill on multiple occasions. She also had conflicts with Stephanie Douglas, Sally Spectra, Macy Alexander, Maggie Forrester, Amber Moore, Taylor Hamilton, Brooke Logan, Katie Logan, , , Katie Logan and Quinn Fuller. 'Storylines' The Young and the Restless (1990–1992) on Y&R 1992–1998 In 1992, Sheila is reintroduced on The Bold and the Beautiful and she quickly worms her way into fashion CEO Eric Forrester life by becoming the company nurse at Forrester Creations in Los Angeles, as well as working as Rick Forrester's nanny (after staging an accident that leaves the former nanny, Judy Johnson, hospitalized, and later threatening Judy and her family). Sheila and Eric fall in love and are eventually engaged, which angers Eric's ex-wife Stephanie Douglas, who suspects Sheila is a gold digger and a liar. To Sheila's dismay, Eric's most recent ex-wife Brooke Logan is pregnant with a child that may either belong to Eric or his son Ridge Forrester. After Bridget Forrester is born, Sheila manipulates the paternity test so that everyone will believe Ridge is the father. Security guard Mike Guthrie catches her in the act and after threatening to blackmail her, Sheila sets loose a vicious dog to attack him. Meanwhile, Lauren finds out that Sheila is alive and well, and living on the West Coast. Lauren follows her and they once again fight. Lauren threatens to expose Sheila to the Forrester family, but Sheila turns the tables on Lauren by blackmailing her with pictures she took of Lauren sleeping with Brad Carlton and sent to Lauren as puzzle pieces. Despite Sheila's love for Eric, she panics when Lauren attempts to disclose her past at the wedding, and leaves a heartbroken Eric at the altar. After the guests leave, Sheila returns to the chapel and pleads for Eric's forgiveness. Although Eric demands answers, he eventually forgives Sheila and the two are married, and she becomes Sheila Carter Forrester. Sheila and Brooke become close friends. Sheila and Eric's marriage becomes rocky when Sheila accepts a job from Brooke, who seizes control of Forrester Creations with her patent on the BeLieF formula. Eric feels betrayed by her actions and a rift is created in their marriage. Sheila proposes the two take a vacation and use this time to reconnect. The two leave town for Catalina Island. Scott, who became ill, also vacations with Lauren in Catalina Island, where the two run into Eric and Sheila. Lauren intends to use Scott to expose Sheila's past to Eric; however, Scott, still caring for Sheila, keeps mum. Scott eventually dies on the island as a result of his illness. With both women by his side, he wishes that Lauren give Sheila a second chance. Lauren tearfully agrees. When Sheila becomes concerned that Eric is excluding her from his will, she decides she would be more financially secure if she gave Eric a child. After a one-night stand with former rival Connor Davis, Sheila goes to Eric claiming she is pregnant with his child. Eric, who had recently had a vasectomy, tells Sheila he wants a divorce. For some time she begins to see psychiatrist Jay Garvin, who is friends with Brooke's fiancé, Dr. James Warwick. James suspects Sheila is hiding something from the family, and tries to pry information from Dr. Garvin. However, during a brief struggle, Sheila accidentally pushes Jay off a balcony and to his death. James later learns from Lauren the secrets of her past. After attempting to drown Lauren in a hot tub, Sheila kidnaps James with the help of her new partner-in-crime, the security guard Mike. She imprisons him in the basement of her house (known as "The Houdini House") for some time. When James escapes and her secrets finally surface, she holds Stephanie, Eric, Ridge, Brooke, Lauren and James hostage in the Forrester mansion, welcoming them to her "goodbye party." At the "party," Sheila tells everyone in attendance how they had personally wronged her, and threatens to kill them. Holding a gun to Stephanie, Sheila has a change of heart when the others step in front of her, and swallows a bottle of poison. Having survived, Sheila is placed in a psychiatric hospital, under the care of Dr. Brian Carey, but does not remain there for long, despite Stephanie's attempts to keep her there. Sheila tries to revive her friendship with Brooke, who sides with her at first, but later wants nothing to do with her. She begins dating neighbor Grant Chambers, and later her psychiatrist, James Warwick. She continues to see James at this time, and memories of her abusive childhood are revealed. Sheila confesses that she murdered her father by poisoning him. Sheila meets Maggie Forrester, whom she befriends. The two are amazed to discover they both have ties to the same family. When Stephanie attempts to take Brooke's children, however, Sheila poisons her by replacing her medication with mercury pills, and ultimately frames Maggie for the crime. Maggie, later realizing who was behind the poisoning, fights with Sheila and accidentally pushes her onto a fire poker, impaling her. Sheila also makes an enemy of Forrester Creations' rival, Sally Spectra who defends Stephanie to her, thus planting the seeds of the eventual friendship between Stephanie and Sally. After the fire poker incident, Sheila sets her sights on proving to James that she has changed for the better, in the hopes that he will fall in love with her. However, James has feelings for Maggie instead. Maggie goes to Sheila's house to inform her that she needs to find a new therapist, because Maggie wouldn't allow her to see James anymore. As Maggie taunts her, Sheila snaps and nearly chokes Maggie to death. Mike later kidnaps her and holds her prisoner at an amusement park. Sheila, wanting to prove to James that she had changed, agrees to release Maggie. After having crashed James and Maggie's wedding, Sheila reveals that she has become pregnant after a night alone with James. The three come to a settlement that Sheila would temporarily stay with them until her baby was born, and the child would be given to James and Maggie. After Sheila hands her baby, Mary, over to the Warwicks', she relocates to Death Valley, where she meets Amber Moore. Anxious to see her daughter, Sheila suggests that Amber babysit for James and Maggie, so that she can secretly visit Mary in LA. Amber is hired and keeps her alliance with Sheila secret for some time, but when Sheila threatens her, she exposes herself to James and Maggie. Sheila eventually takes matters into her own hands and takes Mary back. James attempts to trick Sheila into marrying him, so that he can gain full custody of his daughter. When Sheila realizes the marriage is a set-up, she attempts to kill herself again by jumping off a roof. James, who had actually fallen for Sheila during this time, promises to stay with her. Meanwhile, an angry Maggie sneaks into Sheila's hospital room and cuts off her oxygen. Sheila is rescued by doctors and Maggie is immediately arrested. With the help of Mike and his brother Martin, a desperate Maggie captures Sheila and holds her prisoner, appropriately, in the house from Psycho at Universal Studios Hollywood. When Sheila escapes, James demands that Maggie leave. Maggie and Lauren later team up in an attempt to drive Sheila over the edge. They wire Sheila's house with hidden cameras and an audio system, while the former nanny Judy surprises Sheila on her doorstep. The plan fails, however, and Maggie, realizing James and the baby are lost to her, leaves town. When a friendship begins between James and Stephanie, a paranoid Sheila becomes jealous and attempts to drown Stephanie in a pool. To prevent Stephanie from telling anyone about this incident, Sheila threatens to kill Stephanie's grandson, Thomas. Sheila is arrested for the threat, but secretly switches places with a woman named Sybil. After breaking out of prison in disguise, Sheila shoots Stephanie, kidnaps baby Mary and leaves town. 2002–2003 Sheila returns to L.A. four years later to find her now-teenage daughter Mary (whom she had renamed Erica Lovejoy). Erica, who is completely unaware of her mother's past or her own real name, has traveled to L.A. to meet her idol - Amber Forrester. She soon develops a crush on Amber's husband, Rick, although she never intends to act on her feelings. Sheila convinces Erica to seduce Rick, saying that a Forrester man would never abandon the woman carrying his child. She then pays off a man named Lance to drug Amber and take her to bed. Amber tracks Lance down and begins to question him. When a nervous Lance threatens to tell Amber everything, Sheila kills him by releasing a tank of bees into his apartment. Amber becomes increasingly suspicious and confronts Erica in Rick's office. During a struggle, Erica falls and hits her head on a desk, making Amber look guilty of pushing her. At the hospital, a disguised Sheila confronts Amber, warning her to stay away from her daughter. Amber decides to look for clues at Erica's apartment, but is impeded when Sheila throws a pot at the window and the police arrive, arresting Amber and causing the Forresters to distrust her further. Meanwhile, while browsing through a photo album of Eric's, Erica is startled to find a picture of her mother. She learns that Sheila was formerly married to Eric, and that her mother wants her to live the life she had always dreamed of with Rick. Sheila pushes Erica to have sex with Rick, so that she can live vicariously as a Forrester through her daughter. As a reluctant Erica is about to carry out her mother's plan, Rick's brother Ridge bursts in and exposes Erica's true identity. Rick kicks Erica out, but not before Sheila kidnaps Amber, who is stunned to learn that Erica is really Mary Warwick. Sheila stages a crime scene and drags Amber off to her apartment. Massimo Marone, who had been romantically involved with Sheila for a short time, gets a call from her, and Stephanie recognizes her voice. The two track Sheila and Amber down. Sheila then flees and holds Eric and Taylor Hayes hostage at the mansion. But when Brooke walks into the room, a struggle ensues in which Taylor and Brooke are shot. Brooke survives her wounds, whereas Taylor succumbs (a few years later, Taylor was revealed to still be alive). Sheila is arrested and subsequently confronted by her daughter, who condemns Sheila's actions and wants nothing to do with her. Sheila is jailed for her crimes but soon escapes with the help of a sympathetic warden named Sugar. She then kidnaps Ridge and Brooke, while on their South American honeymoon. Soon Ridge's half-brother Nick Marone arrives to rescue Ridge but he is soon captured by Sheila as well. When Ridge and Nick's father, Massimo, arrives to deliver the ransom, Sheila reveals that she had a baby daughter, Diana, whom she claims to be the result of the fling she had with Massimo during her previous trip to L.A. When Massimo tries (unsuccessfully) to trick Sheila into handing over the infant, she and Sugar run away. Brooke and Nick are soon rescued; however, it is believed that Ridge had been burned to death in the foundry Sheila stashed him in. Soon after, it is revealed that Ridge had survived, and he reunites with Brooke on the island. Return to Y&R (2005–2007) Y&R return Surprise Return to Los Angeles (2017) Sheila returns to Los Angeles on June 9. When she attempts to leave Katie Logan's home without being noticed, Quinn Fuller hears her leaving, immediately asking who she is. She tells Quinn she is Sheila, an old friend of the Logans. Quinn dismisses this as she had never heard of her, but then told this to Eric Forrester at home, who asked if it was Sheila Carter - his ex-wife. If so, Eric warned Quinn to stay well away, as Sheila is trouble. Coming home after being interrogated about the attempted murder of Quinn, Katie finds Sheila in her home. She is immediately frightened and threatens to call the police, but Sheila assures her that she is a changed woman after serving time, and that she should put in some good word for her within the Forresters. Katie messages Eric without Sheila seeing, to which Eric rushes to the scene, questions Sheila's intentions (to which he got the same answers), and proceeds to call Lt. Bradley Baker, claiming to have found the shooter. Sheila was taken into custody. Sheila is interrogated at the police station, and pleads to have known nothing of a shooting. She tries to convince Baker and Eric of her innocence, and the same lines of how her involvement with the Forresters (and the time she had served) has changed her for the better. However, given her track record, and the fact that she had already violated a restraining order from Eric, Sheila was arrested and taken away. It turns out Sheila was, however, telling the truth. Shots were fired again at Quinn while Sheila was away. Quinn sees them and rushes inside, and hides. Enter a seemingly drunken Deacon Sharpe, whom had arrived after a long disappearance. Quinn tells him to hide, but Deacon reassures her and says that he can deal with them. He calls 911. Quinn thanks him, but Deacon, going for Eric's tequila, goes off at Quinn as to how she can get everything she wants - and leaving him with nothing. He reverts back to being shoved off a cliff, then saving Quinn and housing her, and then her mistreating him and finding solace with Eric. Quinn and Deacon spar and argue for a period, but Quinn is mainly focused on her safety. She asks Deacon to see his phone and check how long it had been since the police called. Deacon reaches into his pocket and grabs a pistol, saying that they both know he faked that call. Deacon continues his ranting at Quinn while holstering his gun at her, saying that he was the one shooting her, as she deserves not to live knowing she had mistreated him. Quinn fears further for her life, but Katie finds Quinn in this situation while spying from afar with her telescope. Katie calls Ridge Forrester, whom had been called to Quinn's guard since the shooting first occurred. Ridge rushes to the scene right in the nick of time, knocks Deacon unconscious and grabs the gun. He then goes to comfort Quinn, as her hero. Deacon wakes up after Ridge had called the police. Deacon remembers nothing of the incident, however, was told all about it. Deacon explained he is even broker than before and had reverted back to alcoholism. Deacon asked Quinn for money, a place to live, and, preferably, his life back. Quinn said that Deacon tried to kill her, refusing to, before the police and Eric arrive to take him away. Brooke Logan, Bill Spencer Jr.] and Wyatt Spencer were called for comfort and further concern, and Katie came to explain it was her that called Ridge, to which Quinn was grateful. She then proceeded to walk outside, knowing the shooter was gone. Eric got a call from Lt. Baker, saying that Deacon was in the process of being booked, and that Sheila was innocent - however, she had broken the restraining order. Eric had the choice whether or not to continue with the charges, to which he decided not to. Quinn goes out on the porch again, and Ridge follows. They talk, and Quinn thanks him for protecting her. She then tells him she is falling in love with him, to which he answers back. They share a passionate moment. Eric decided to forgive this and overcome past transgressions, as there is a level of proof that Sheila had indeed changed. He then proceeds to invite Sheila into the mansion, to a crowd of shock and surprise. Crimes Committed *Drugged and slept with Dr. Scott Grainger. *Kidnapped , switched him for a black market baby, who Lauren Fenmore thought was her baby, and named him Dylan Lawrence. *Kidnapped Lauren Fenmore, attempted murder of Lauren and Molly Carter. *Faked her death. *Blackmailed Lauren Fenmore and Brad Carlton with photos of their trysts. *Assaulted Lauren Fenmore, repeated attempts on her life. *Confessed to James Warwick that she had an abusive childhood and murdered her father by poisoning him. *Threatened Judy Johnson, Rick Forrester's nanny, into leaving and caused an accident which left Judy a paraplegic. *Altered paternity test of Bridget Forrester (1992). *Attempted murder (via Doberman) of security guard Mike Guthrie. *"Accidental" murder of Dr. Jay Garvin, her shrink. *Attempted to drown Lauren Fenmore. *Held Lauren Fenmore, James Warwick, Stephanie Douglas, Eric Forrester, Brooke Logan, and Ridge Forrester hostage at the Forrester Mansion (1995). *Possible murder of Dr. Tracy Peters. *Tried to drown Stephanie in the Forrester pool . *Mercury poisoning of Stephanie Douglas, framed Maggie Forrester for it. *Shot Stephanie Douglas (1998). *Payed Lance to drug and rape Amber Moore. *Murdered Lance by releasing a swarm of bees into his apartment. *Kidnapped and tortured Amber Moore. * Held Amber Moore at gunpoint. *Shot Brooke Logan and Taylor Hamilton (Taylor was thought to have died) (2002). *Escaped from prison and thought to have killed Ridge Forrester. *Engaged in a fight with Brooke Logan (2003). *Escaped from the prison for the criminally insane; "Sugar" returned in her place two months later after plastic surgery. *Poisoned Lauren Fenmore. *Tried to make Lauren Fenmore jump from a building. *Slapped Lauren Fenmore. *Blew up a yacht in attempt to kill Lauren Fenmore *Killed the doctor who performed plastic surgery that made her look like . *Strangled Maggie Sullivan. *Locked Paul Williams and Maggie Sullivan in a cage. *Shot Maggie Sullivan. *Kidnapped , , and . *Impersonated . *Trespassed on Katie Logan's property (Jun 2017). *Broke a restraining order set by Eric Forrester (Jun 2017). *Blackmailed Charlie Webber and threatened him against his life (Jul 2017). *Kissed a married Eric Forrester (Aug 2017). *Attacked Quinn Fuller with a fire poker, causing her to suffocate (Aug 2017). *Blackmailed James Warwick into letting her stay with Eric Forrester (Aug 2017). Maladies and Injuries *Choked by Stephanie Douglas (1996). *Shot and presumed killed by Lauren Fenmore in self-defense, but later revealed she survived (2007). *Wrongly convicted of the attempted murder of Quinn Fuller (Jun 2017). *Shot by Steffy Forrester (July 2017) *Hit over the head with a vase thrown by Quinn Fuller, causing a contused head wound (Aug 2017). Sheila's family Molly Carter.jpg|Shelia's mother - Molly Carter. Sara 21.jpg|Shelia's sister - Sarah Smythe. Erica Lovejoy.jpg|Shelia's daughter - Erica Lovejoy. Ryder Carter-0.jpg|Shelia's son - Ryder Callahan. Yvonne Zima.jpg|Shelia's daughter - Daisy Carter. B6d850e24a617bd4 spawns.of.sheila2.jpg|Shelia's daughter - Diana Carter. Lucy Romalotti-0.jpg|Shelia's granddaughter - Lucy Romalotti. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Carter family Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists